


The One With The Alpha And The Omega

by MidgardianMenace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fucking, Knotting, Marking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianMenace/pseuds/MidgardianMenace
Summary: “I don’t know what happened that made you think that we’re supposed to be together, but whatever it was it was wrong, you’re not that unlucky”“The only thing that’s even remotely unlucky about that...” he whispered, his lips touching my ear “is that you haven’t figured it out yet”





	The One With The Alpha And The Omega

I awoke on Monday morning and groaned. My heat had come overnight, and while my body usually eased me into it, it was strong this month. 

I sighed, if I stayed in bed I had a good couple hours before anyone else in the bunker would become aware. The heavy blanket covering my body a shield helping to control the scent, as well as the closed door. If I got up, however, and moved around it would travel much faster and I would probably only have 30-40 minutes. 

Yes, it would be better to hold it off, but they were gonna find out eventually and I was hot and uncomfortable. 

I threw the blanket off my body and got up to change my clothes. Peeling off the sweaty ones I was in I threw them on the floor and grabbed a new tank top and shorts. I stripped the bed and put on new sheets before turning the TV on and laying back down. 

I watched the screen as I pulled my phone from my nightstand to in front of my eyes. Scrolling through my contacts down to Sam I sent him a quick text. 

‘Code red. Need food.’

Code red, of course, meant my heat had hit. I needed to get some food to have in my room for a few days, and so I needed to get to the kitchen. Usually I would just text them and they would lock themselves up in their rooms for an hour or so or go out for a bit. 

‘Roger that. Clear skies in 10.’ Sam replied

I chuckled softly and sighed. 

15 minutes later I slowly opened my door and stepped into the hall. I didn’t see any sign of the boys, so I headed to the kitchen. 

I grabbed water, cookies, chips, crackers, anything that would survive in my room. My arms full I headed back. 

As I was about to turn into my room Dean stepped out from his. He watched me with bright eyes, and I stared back. His door was probably 50 feet from mine, so I wasn’t overly worried, plus it was Dean, he wouldn’t do anything.

“I don’t know why you don’t just let me come over there?” he smiled “I could keep you company, make you feel better…make you feel  _good_ ”

I smiled with a chuckle “I think I’m ok thanks”

He rolled his eyes “can’t figure out why you insist on torturing yourself going through these heats when I’m right here”

“Because I have morals Dean” I replied “I’m not just gonna sleep with every alpha I see”

“That’s good, I’m glad, but that’s not what it would be” he smirked “...I’m it, I’m the one”

I rolled my eyes “ya Dean, I know you think that” I chuckled disappearing into my room

“Cause it’s true” he called mocking my tone lightheartedly as I shut my door. 

 

 

I can’t even remember how far back Sam, Dean and I go, but definitely waaaaay back. We met in high school, Dean was a year above me, but I took quite a liking to him. He was definitely one of the cool kids, but even when he was with his friends he would say hi in the hallways and, the odd time, would sit with me at lunch.

We lived a block or two from each other, and when he discovered that he would walk me home every day. We got along really well, and we had a fair bit in common.

The boys and I were always close, and we spent a lot of years together, but when I first presented I left. I went off on my own, not hunting, just living. It was a few years before I realized that I did wanna hunt, that I missed the boys, and that with them is where I was supposed to be. 

When I came back they were more than happy to have me around and we easily fell back into being really close friends. The only difference now was that I was an omega, and with two alphas around that created some problems. They were good though, and insistent that I stay. I suggested maybe I should leave during my heats, but they would have none of it, said it wouldn’t be safe. 

They’d both always been protective, but once I’d presented that increased ten fold. I didn’t mind, it was sweet, and they were right, it could be dangerous to be an unmated omega, not that I couldn’t protect myself, but who would mind having two handsome alphas constantly concerned about you.

Both of the boys and I were truly best friends, but something was different about Dean. Not that _I_ felt differently about Dean than I did about Sam, but Dean treated _me_ differently. It was a while before I could ever figure out why, but I finally did one night when he’d had a little more to drink than he probably should have. That’s when he told me he liked me, well, that’s when he told me he loved me, but like I said, he was more than a little under the influence. I figured he’d be embarrassed when he sobered up, but that wasn’t the case. Dean Winchester was a good guy in all the ways it really mattered, he never tried to force anything on me, but he didn’t hide how he felt either. He made it clear whenever he could that he was more than a little interested in me. It wasn’t too terribly long after that that he dropped the idea that I was meant to be his omega, that his feelings were more than a little crush. I don’t know what had happened, what made him so sure. I just laughed it off, not that it wasn’t flattering, just because I’m not interested in him doesn’t mean I’m blind, the man is fuckin sexy, but I truly wasn’t interested in him like that. I knew he’d been around, I knew he slept with lots of girls, and I didn’t particularly like that in a boyfriend, plus I didn’t want to have to worry about measuring up to all those girls all the time.

So, maybe I should’ve left when I found out, maybe it wasn’t right to stay when I knew how he felt and I didn’t feel the same, but like I said, he’s a good guy and he would never do anything I didn’t want.

 

 

I rubbed my eyes, sitting up in the backseat of the Impala. We had stopped in front of whatever motel we were spending the night at. 

I groaned and pulled the handle on the door, pushing it open and standing up in the crisp night air. Yawning I stretched my hands up as high as I could. 

We walked together to the office and Dean got two rooms for the three of us. 

Heading back to the car I hugged my arms around myself, my body shivering. Sam opened the trunk and pulled his bag out, immediately heading to their room and going in. Dean pulled out his bag and handed me mine before we headed towards the rooms as well. 

“You gonna be ready in the morning?” he asked groggily before we parted ways

“What time?” we stopped and turned to each other, standing fairly close and leaning against the wall

“8:30”

“AM?” I groaned

He chuckled “you just have to be up long enough to get into the car, then you can sleep in the back seat again”

He tilted his head back with a yawn, exposing his stubble covered neck. 

“Alright” I sighed

“Night” he stepped forward and put his hand on the back of my head, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead

“Night” I replied taking a deep breath

Reluctantly he pulled away and went to his room.

 

 

I groaned, with both anger and pain. 

“Relax” Dean soothed

I scoffed, my body hunched over as he cleaned a very large cut on my back

“Ya, like that’s possible at this point” I grumbled

He had my shirt pushed up over my shoulders on my back, working as quickly as he could. Sam was at the county station following up and letting them know that the case was closed.  

I’m not even sure I know what got me, but something with very large claws had struck me across the back. 

Dean was working diligently stitching me up, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. 

I wiggled in my place

“Dammit, you gotta stay still” he chuckled “I’m having enough trouble just being this close to you”

“What are you talking about?” I asked trying not to move “I’m not _that_ bad” I chuckled

He laughed “no, you’re not, that’s the problem” he poked the needle through my skin again “you’re good, you’re _too_ good, I can barely stand to be around you without mounting you like an animal”

I threw my head back with a short laugh “Dean, you’re ridiculous” he continued his work “I don’t know what happened that made you think that we’re supposed to be together, but whatever it was it was wrong, you’re not _that_ unlucky”

He chuckled and I felt him lean forward, cutting the string with his teeth, his nose pressed briefly to my back

“The only thing that’s even remotely unlucky about that...” he whispered, his lips touching my ear “is that you haven’t figured it out yet”

 

 

So here’s the problem, I presented late, like really late. I was old enough that everyone just assumed I was a beta. So when my first heat came it’s safe to say everyone was confused, including myself. 

I had woken up late, like after 1PM, and instantly it was clear something was off. I was so uncomfortable, so hot, and incredibly sweaty. I dragged myself out of my bed and was instantly in pain. My legs were covered in something wet, and that’s when I clued into what was going on. I made it into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face, then the pain really hit.

I was curled up on the floor for, I don’t even know how long, when I heard my bedroom door fly open. 

“What is that?!” Deans voice filled the room

All I could do was groan

He appeared at the door to the bathroom and looked down at me on the floor. 

His eyes were wide, eyebrows pushed up in the center in concern. I looked up at him and watched as he took a deep breath through his nose. All the sudden his eyes were black, pupils blown to the point of hiding any color. 

“Holy _christ_ ” 

I just looked up at him pathetically, eyes hooded with pain. 

“But you’re not...” he trailed off, his eyes pinching shut “I thought you were beta”

I groaned “me too”

He looked at me hungrily, then shook his head. Taking a step towards me he bent down and picked me up in his arms before carrying me back to bed. 

“What is that sm...” Sam appeared at my door as Dean laid me down “...what’s going on?”

As Dean stood upright I had this intense urge to grab him, pull him back to me. 

“Its...she’s...omega” Dean replied

“...but I thoug-“

“So did I, so did  _she_ ” 

I curled up into a ball, hoping the change in position would bring some relief, but no such luck. 

 

 

I groaned, resting my forehead against the book in my hands

“How much longer?” Dean asked from across the library table

“Hmm?” I asked lifting my head with a frown

We were working on some info for a case that Sam had gone on

“Your heat. How much longer until it starts?” he asked

I furrowed my eyebrows and tilted my head

He chuckled reading my silent ‘how did you know?’ question “oh ya, I can tell”

“...a day or two” I shrugged “but it’s gonna be bad” I mumbled

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye “well...you’ll know where to find me”

I laughed “ya Dean”

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again

“Why? Why couldn’t I be the one?” he asked with a smile

“Because you don’t want that...trust me”

“Why?”

“Because Dean” I chuckled “I’m kinda high maintenance”

He gave me a skeptical look

“…seriously!” I added laughing

“Even _if_ that’s true, so what? You think I’m not willing to put up with a little attitude to be with you?” he replied with a smirk

I sighed and smiled “it’s more than that”

“What more? Tell me”

“I’m not a typical omega…maybe because I thought I was beta, I don’t know, but I certainly don’t carry the traits that most omegas do, nor do I share the same desires”

He smirked “well then what _do_ you desire princess?”

I chewed my bottom lip between my teeth, that smirk, the way he called me princess, _any_ girl would be affected by that, omega or not

“I don’t want just any alpha…I want someone that can control himself, I want an equal partner”

“…and what makes you think I’m not that?” he asked

I looked up into his green eyes as he looked at me with an expectant smile

“I dunno Dean, you’re pretty impulsive, pretty dominant… _very_ alpha” I chuckled

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t do it, for the right person”

His tongue protruded from his mouth to wet his sinfully sexy lips

I couldn’t believe what I was considering, but he was so convinced that I was supposed to be with him. Honestly that alone was intriguing, but it had to be determined once and for all, and I knew how to prove that he couldn’t hold himself back

“Alright” I bit my lip again with a smile “I’ll prove you can’t”

He tilted his head with a curious expression “and how are you gonna do that?”

I stood and pulled my sweater sleeves over my hands “come with me”

I headed down the hallway to my room, and soon heard him walking behind me.

My stomach was filled with thousands of very active butterflies. I couldn’t seem to get my lip away from between my teeth, and I examined my fingernails very closely to distract myself as we walked.

I stepped into my room and let him in before closing and locking it.

His eyes were dark and watching every move I made. I pulled the chair next to the wall towards the end of the bed and motioned for him to sit down. He smirked

“Alright, you think you have so much composure, so much self control?” I asked rhetorically “…then you’ll sit in this chair and not move until I say”

His eyes were shamelessly shifting over my body “ok” his voice was hoarse “what…what are you gonna do?”

I smiled and pulled my sweater over my head throwing it on the ground, letting the cool air create goosebumps on all the bare skin my thin tank top showed.

I made eye contact with him and bit my lip for the hundredth time that day, then pulled my top over my head. I saw his fists clench as his eyes were transfixed. Next I pushed my shorts off my hips and let them fall onto the floor. I took a shaky breath, normally something like this wouldn’t bother me, but I knew he’d seen more girls naked than the average guy, and it was unsettling 

His knuckles were stark white 

“Calm down Dean, if you can’t handle _this_ you’re never gonna survive” I breathed trying to sound confident

I watched him watch me as I laid down on the bed, my head on the pillow, and arched my back, reaching around and unclasping my bra. I pulled the straps off my shoulders and threw it to the ground

“Princess…” he whispered

“Hmm?” I asked, propping myself up on my elbows to look at him

“ _So_ beautiful” he breathed

I smiled and laid back down. Slowly I trailed my hand over my stomach and up to my breasts. My eyes closed as I pinched one of my nipples gently. They instantly became stiff between the cool air of the room and the touch of my fingers

“Mmm” I sighed as I used my other hand to work on the other

I heard Dean shift in his seat and expected to feel his presence, proving my point entirely…but I didn’t

I opened my eyes a bit and found him still sitting in the chair. I smiled and hooked my fingers on my panties before shimmying them down my legs. I lazily trailed my middle finger up my wet folds as I closed my eyes, then pushed inside them gently

“Oooooh” I moaned quietly

The thought of Dean watching me was obviously arousing to me, because I was wet already. I dipped my finger into my core knuckle by knuckle and then pulled it out

“Jesus…” Dean whispered as I retrieved the digit

With one hand I spread myself open, and with the other I pressed the pads of my fingers to my clit.

“Uh” my eyes rolled back and my body tensed

I slowly started to rub the sensitive bud

“oh…oh…oh” I sighed softly each time I slowly glided over my clit

I moved the hand not on my clit and began to massage my breast. My head flew back and my mouth fell open silently

“Dear god” he sighed

Again I expected him to give in, but again he didn’t.

I found my orgasm building unusually quickly and I smirked as I thought of my next move. I started to rub myself faster and faster, increasing the pressure with which I pinched my stiff nipple

“Oh…Dean” I moaned

“ _Christ_ ”

I heard movement, and when I looked down at him he hadn’t moved from the chair, but he was shamelessly rubbing himself through his jeans

I bit my lip as I locked onto his green eyes.

I was rubbing my fingers over my clit so fast now I could hardly breath. When his lips parted and he licked the plump flesh with his wet tongue I lost it. My head flew back and I cried out

“Oh god, fuck, yeeeeesssssss” my entire body arched up off the bed as I came

I couldn’t control any of my movements as my body convulsed, all I could do was continue to rub my now overly sensitive clit. 

I don’t know how long I was unaware, but when I slowly came back to the present I looked down at Dean, spent and tired.

“I…” he tried to say something, but he faltered

I gave him a tired smile and reached down, pulling a blanket over my body noticing the thick bulge in his pants “night Dean” then I rolled onto my side

It was silent for a moment before I heard him stand

“I...” he tried again, trailing off

“Mmm” I sighed “we can talk tomorrow”

I was already falling asleep as he left the room.

 

 

I slept in through to the afternoon, obviously I was exhausted. My mind had spent the night on some very erotic dreams, erotic dreams with Dean, which was odd to say the least. When I got up the boys had left a note saying they had gone out to run some errands. 

It was after dinner time when I stood and opened my bedroom door to head to the kitchen, but Dean stood directly on the other side.

“…hey” I breathed, slightly shocked by his presence

The look in his eyes was dark, and it scared me a little.

He pushed me back and threw the door closed behind him before pinning me against the wall, a hand on either side of my head

He leaned in, his lips almost grazing my neck, and spoke huskily “have I passed your little test?”

I chuckled as a shiver ran down my spine from the feeling of his breath on my neck “well, I’ll admit, you did pretty good” I let one of my hands tangle in his hair, it just seemed the natural thing to do in this position

He groaned “you didn’t see how many times I jacked off in my room after watching you do… _that_ ”

I felt the muscles in my legs tense

“...so?” now his lips were on my ear as he spoke softly “is it over, can I kiss you now?”

I smirked, he had held his composure, he had done what I didn’t think he could and I know it wasn’t easy, so I decided the least I could do was let him kiss me once, try it out “you can kiss me, but it isn’t over”

He pulled back and looked at me confused, but eyes full of lust, then he pressed forward and connected his lips with mine. Fireworks erupted behind my eyelids, god his lips…they felt better than I had imagined. They were so much more encompassing, so much more consuming. 

He pulled back slowly with his hand on my face “princess” he breathed his forehead pressed to mine, his eyes closed

I felt like I couldn’t get enough oxygen into my lungs. I just stared at him, almost dumbfoundedly 

“Dean I...” I started, but I lost my train of thought

He looked at me concerned for a moment before his face broke into a smile

“What is it gorgeous?” he asked, a slight confident edge to his voice

My mouth hung open slightly as I just looked back and forth between his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on

Again he smiled, then placed his hands on both sides of my face as he pressed his body flush to mine

“You gonna tell me what’s goin on?” 

I was completely squished between the wall and his broad frame

“...or _I_ could tell _you_ ” he chuckled softly

I couldn’t even answer him

“I think you just figured out what I’ve known all along...I think you just felt it” he whispered the last part

“Felt what?” I whispered

He leaned down pressing our foreheads together “that you’re mine”

He smiled as I looked up at him, thinking about it for a moment, then pushed myself onto my toes and kissed him. Tentatively I wrapped my arms around his neck and his fell to my hips

As we parted I was again out of breath and watching him. His hands worked under my shirt and up my sides, his skin on mine, as he smiled again

“...but” I’d lost the ability to form coherent sentences

“Shhh” he hushed, brushing his lips over mine “don’t fight it, let me take care of you princess”

I was completely lost to the world, _he_ was my world now. As he kissed me I realized that maybe he’d been right all along, I’d never felt anything more right than his lips on mine...but it wasn’t enough

He sighed pulling away and resting his forehead on mine 

“You’re mine” he whispered

A surge of confidence and fear ran through my veins “am I?” I asked stepping away from between him and the wall

He smirked watching me “don’t try to deny this now, I know you feel it”

I shrugged “maybe, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna be with you, biology isn’t enough”

“Then what _is_ enough? What do I have to do to get you into that bed with me?”

I shifted my weight onto one hip “see, that’s just it...it’s not all about sex, at least it’s not for me. I won’t be one of those omegas that just answers to every beck and call from their alpha” I replied

He furrowed his eyebrows “...who do you think I am? I would _never_ ask you to do that, I would never _want_ you to do that. It’s like you said the other day, you’re not like most omegas, you’re stubborn, you’ve got attitude, a mind of your own...I love that” he smirked taking my hips in his hands, then chuckled “if we were together _I_ would be the one answering to _your_ every beck and call”

“I don’t know Dean” I smiled as I sighed and bit my bottom lip

Everything he was saying was right, it was exactly what I wanted. And the fact that it was Dean should’ve made it even easier, but it didn’t, it made it harder

“Don’t take this from me now princess, I’ve been waiting to have you this close to me forever” he groaned quietly against my neck

I felt my stomach tense 

This was Dean, Dean Winchester. I know Dean, I know that he’s an alpha, I know that he likes that. I know that betas and omegas alike throw themselves at him, and he has no problem taking them away for the night. I know that he can have a temper, and I know that when he’s mad he’s _really_ mad. 

I chewed on my bottom lip, my eyes unfocused, my mind racing

“Hey” his voice was softer now as he lifted my chin to look at him, as if he’d read my mind “lets make something very clear here...I want you. _Dammit_ I want you. But I am _not_ going to force you into anything. Alpha or not, I wouldn’t do that to you, and as hard as it would be because I know, I _know_ you’re meant to be mine, I would walk away right now if you asked me to”

I tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him, our eyes locked. His gaze didn’t waver, not for a second, and I believed him. 

A small smile spread over my face and I lifted myself onto my toes to kiss him. He reacted instantly, pulling my body flush to his. His hands were needy, moving over my skin with speed and desperation. 

“...I need you closer” he breathed against my lips

“Oh really?” I smirked

“God yes” he said looking at me

I pressed my hands to his chest and pushed him backwards until he was laying on the bed

“This close?” I asked straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him

His hands gripped my sides

“Fuck yes” he moaned as we parted

I could feel how hard he was through his jeans and he pulled my hips against his. When I leaned down to capture his lips again he started to grind me against him, pushing my pelvis back and forth slowly over the bulge in his pants

“Shit baby” he groaned when I pushed my hands under his shirt

His skin broke out into goosebumps as I trailed my fingers over his chest

He slowly and calculatingly rolled so that he was on top of me, looking down into my eyes

I reached up, taking his face into my hands and pulling him down to kiss me

His weight was leaned on one elbow, his other hand on my cheek

He pulled away breathing heavy

“Tell me princess” he breathed

I looked up at him questioningly 

“Tell me you want this”

I pulled him back down “I do” I mumbled against his lips “I want this, I want _you_ ”

With a groan his tongue instantly found mine as he deepened the kiss. His hands found their way under my shirt, gripping me tightly. My mind was completely overloaded. Lust, desire, fear, love, worry. 

He broke away to pull his shirt off, but was instantly back against me. 

As he kissed me, as his hands pulled my shirt up and over my head, I froze. 

There I was, laying under Dean, both of us half naked, and crippling fear took over my body. 

His lips moved down to my neck after he’d thrown my shirt to the side

“Dean?” my voice was pathetically weak

“Mm” he replied before pulling away to look at me

When his eyes met mine his eyebrows furrowed

He brushed his thumb over my cheek

“Everything ok?” 

I bit my lip “ya, it’s just...” I tried to take a deep breath “what if I’m different? What if I’m not like other omegas?”

He looked confused for a moment, then, with a smile, he figured it out “first of all, you’re beautiful” he kissed me softly “second, maybe you’re not, but I wouldn’t know”

“Huh?” I asked confused

He smirked “I’ve never been with an omega”

“What?...why?”

“Dunno, I think initially it was just chance, but once I knew _you_ were omega, once I knew you were _mine_ , I didn’t want to be with any others...so I wasn’t” he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

I was slightly shocked “Dean...”

He tucked my hair behind my ear with a smile and leaned his lips down “let me take your clothes off” he whispered

I took a few extremely deep breaths, then nodded

He kissed my shoulder as I arched my back so he could undo my bra. Tossing it to the side he slowly pressed his bare chest to mine, burying his face in my neck with a groan

“You’re...you’re so warm” I sighed

I felt him smile against my skin “that’s what I’m here for”

I let my hands move down his back to the waistband of his jeans as he sucked lightly on my neck

“Dean” I moaned quietly

He pulled back to look at me with dark eyes and I nudged his shoulder

I moved so that I was on top of him, then sat up straddling his waist

His hands were instantly on my hips as he looked up at me with hooded eyes

I watched his face as I undid his jeans, his lip pulling between his teeth

Once the zipper was down I moved to slowly pull the material off his body, leaving him in just his underwear, which looked uncomfortably tight around his hard cock

I couldn’t stop myself from admiring the man. He was sexy, I’d always known that, but I hadn’t known how truly handsome he was. 

A small smirk pulled at his lips as he watched me “c’mere”

I bit my lip and crawled on top of him

He reached up and tucked some hair behind my ear

Pressing his lips to mine he moved so that he was on top of me again, then he was working on my jeans. He kissed my stomach and my hip as he undid them and pulled them, along with my underwear, down and off my body. 

He looked down at me, now fully naked, licking his lips. I smiled watching his eyes darken

“Dean”

His eyes shifted up to mine for a moment, but they were unfocused “come here”

“In...in a minute” he stuttered then paused, I watched him shift uncomfortably as his cock strained against his underwear “ _god_ your gorgeous” he sighed

I felt heat rise from my stomach and up to my cheeks as an uncontrollable smile pulled at my lips

He grinned and climbed over me “ _so_ gorgeous, so sexy” he whispered kissing up the side of my neck

I ran my hands down the expanse of his back, spreading my fingers over his heated skin. My whole body felt hot, inside and out. 

“This is...this is unfair” I breathed

“What is?”

“I’m naked, and you still have clothes on” I pushed my fingers into his hair

“Mmm” he groaned “well I suppose, if you wanted to, we could fix that” he chuckled softly

I nodded

He rolled off of me and onto his back, lifting his hips and pushing his underwear down his legs. I quickly threw my leg over his waist and straddled him once he was naked. 

His cock was solid, hard as a rock, and stood straight from his body, practically begging to be ridden. I bit my lip and smiled with that thought. 

He watched my every move as I sat on top of him. His eyes were fixed on me, trained on my hand as I wrapped my fingers around him. 

“Uhh” he groaned, his head falling back slowly and his eyes closing

He ran his hands up my bare thighs, his fingertips pushing into my skin. 

As I gently stroked him up and down precum started to leak from his tip. I couldn’t make myself look away from the sight of his dripping cock in my hand. I felt this overwhelming urge to taste him, to push him down my throat, so I did. Bending down I used just the tip of my tongue to run over his slit. 

“Holy christ” he moaned

Taking a deep breath I slowly pushed him down my throat, swallowing his length

His fingers pushed roughly into my head with a deep groan as his hips pushed upwards 

“Fuuuck” he groaned

I could feel his knot starting to grow and I pulled away, wrapping my hand around him again

“Oh baby” he looked at me

I bit my lip and he groaned

He started to buck his hips up into my hand

“Mmm” I moaned with a sigh “...don’t cum” 

“Huh?” he breathed with heavy eyes

“You said you could control yourself?” he nodded slowly “...then don’t cum” I grinned “you wanna feel me? How wet I am? You wanna fuck me?…knot me?” I asked slowly

His lips parted and he nodded, his eyes locked on mine

“Then don’t cum baby, not until I’m ready for you too, not until I say so”

“Princess” he breathed, his fingers pushing roughly into my thighs “fuck, I might _actually_ die, but I’d do anything you asked if it meant I’d get to be with you”

The extent to which just his words could affect me was ridiculous. I bit my lip feeling myself getting impossibly wetter

“God baby” he threw his head back, closing his eyes “wanna feel you _so_ bad”

I smirked “how bad?”

“Ah” his back arched off the bed, his chest pushing up toward the ceiling as I ran my thumb over his tip “I can’t...so bad...waited for this for so long...I _need_ it”

I licked my lips watching his chest rise and fall deeply, rapidly

He gripped my thighs painfully hard, but it only made me smile, spurred me on

“Fuuuuuuck! Princess!” his jaw was clenched “Please!”

I ran my thumb over his tip once more before unwrapping my hand from his shaft

He took a few deep shaky breaths before he opened his eyes

“Jesus baby, what do I have to do to get you to let me fuck you” he groaned

I hovered over him on all fours and kissed his lips softly

“...you’re sure you want this? Sure you want me?” I asked “cause there’s no going back on this, and I _don’t_ share”

He flipped me over, lined himself up and slid his cock as far as he could inside me, all in one fluid motion

“Uhhhhhh, _so_ fuckin sure” his forehead fell to my shoulder

My fingernails pushed into his skin as he stretched me open with his thick cock

“Dammit Dean” I groaned

“Y’ok?” he kissed my neck

“Ya, you’re just...you’re big... _christ_ you’re big”

He groaned deeply “fuck princess, you’re killin me here...how am I supposed to keep it together when you say things like that...when you’re so wet, so tight”

I pushed my fingers through his hair holding him close to me as he started to move his hips slowly. He quickly picked up the pace though, thrusting into me roughly, grinding his hips to mine

I pressed my lips to his, but constantly had to break away to moan

His hand on my hip he pushed his fingertips into my skin so hard that I was sure there would be bruises

“Please” he choked as he fucked me into the mattress roughly, biting my shoulder softly

“Uhhh” I moaned

He kissed my neck “baby, princess...god, I can’t, you feel so good wrapped around me, I need to cum, _please_ let me cum”

I ran my hands down his back “and what if I say no?” I whispered

“Uhh” he moaned and I felt him shiver “...then I won’t”

I felt myself clench around him as he said that

“Fuuuuck” he groaned

He thrusted his hips against mine as he continued to pant

“...how long’ll you wait?” I asked

“As long as you ask me too” he replied without a thought as sweat started to drip down the back of his neck

“Mmm” I wrapped my legs around his waist

He immediately had a hand on my thigh for leverage as he moved

“...but princess, just so you know” he started through gritted teeth “I wanna knot you _so_ bad, wanna mark you” 

I felt a shiver run through my body as I pulled him impossibly closer

He groaned as he continued to move, his growing knot making it harder and harder to do so

He looked down at me with dark hooded eyes, letting go of my thigh to brush his thumb over my cheek

“Baby” he sighed as he ground his hips to mine “I love you”

He kissed me forcefully then immediately buried his face in my neck, his eyes pinched closed

“Uhhhh” I moved my lips next to his ear “cum for me Dean”

I immediately felt all his muscles tighten as he pulled away and pushed into me once more with whiplash inducing force

“Fuuuuuuuck” he groaned as I felt thick, hot ropes of cum shoot from his cock

His fingertips pushed into my skin, moving to touch me everywhere, and as he continued to move, as much as he could with his knot inside me, and I lost myself to him

“Deeeeean” I moaned tangling my fingers in his hair and tightening my legs around his waist

My body convulsed around him, drawing every last bit of pleasure from him that I could, and then with a deep groan I felt is teeth in my neck

Every nerve ending in my body came alive as I gripped him tightly, my vision going dark. All I could hear was his panting breath, feel the warmth of it on my neck and shoulder. I tangled my fingers in his hair and bit my lip when a relieved groan left his lips softly

His hips finally ceased moving, and just as he was about to collapse he grabbed my waist and flipped us over, settling me on his chest, holding me close

I sighed looking up at him. His eyes were heavy but he smiled when he looked at me

“Tired?” I chuckled softly

“Mmm” he brushed his thumb over my cheek softly “worth it”

I grinned and laid my head down on his chest

“Dean” I started quietly 

“Hmm?” he mumbled brushing his fingers through my hair

“I love you too”

He took a slow, deep breath and sighed contentedly “... _so_ worth it”


End file.
